Prince Luffy
by hatsudami
Summary: This is the first spin off in the Prince of Pop series. This one focuses on Luffy. Now Luffy's style is more hip hop oriented as he raps more than the others, however he sings too. Like his fellow Princes, he's damn right sexy and outrageous though Ichigo is hands down Mr Fanservice. This first chapter like the other spinoffs would focus on stuff in their everyday lives


** PRINCE LUFFY**

Chapter 1: Studio Session.

Luffy beamed with joy as he skipped into the studio. His four besties trailed behind him chatting excitedly. "Have a little surprise for y'all." He said . The others looked up. "What is it?" asked Ichigo. "Yeah, tell us." Naruto and Lelouch said in unison. Luffy chuckled. "Well, just finished a recording a song with someone special." He said with a large grin on his face. The others gasped. "Why didn't you tell us man?" yelled Lelouch. "Who did you record with?" asked Naruto.

Luffy chuckled. "How about you guys listen to it and find out neh?" The others quickly sat down on the sofa whilst Luffy sat by the recording equipment and pressed the play button:

_(Luffy)__  
Oneureya gieoko bojimotan miracle__  
Siljesanghwang deo isang mutjima kkuminyago__  
Gidaryeo aetaewo sigani gakkawo__  
Jinachigien oneulbameun deouk akkawo_

[Ace]

_Neukdaecheoreom ulbujijeo whoa~ jeonchoui feelin'__  
On momeneun jeonyuri heulleo~ mak jjiritjjirit_

"Shit, was that Ace?" yelled Ichigo. Luffy's signature smirk was a definite yes. The others had gotten up and were dancing to the beat. Ichigo and Luffy laughed when Lelouch and Naruto started moving their bodies side to side as though they were performing a boyband dance routine. The other two later joined in the dancing all through the song.

[Both]

_Got dari tteoolla dari dari tteoolla__  
Ready set, oh my jeo haneuri balgawa_

[You know]

_Oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari__  
Oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam__  
Two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons__  
[You know] tteona oneul bame__  
(You know) tteona oneul bame__  
(You know) two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons_

[Luffy]

_Tteona oneul bame, tteona oneul bame, tteona oneul bame, dasin ojianke_

Saehayan light machim deo balgajin

_Hoesaekbit sky yodongchimyeo gallajin_

(Ace)  
Du gaeui sigong ajigeun don't know

_Seolmyeonghal teumeun eobseo we gotta go go_

Seodulleo seodulleo oneulman yeollineun pyeonghaengtongno

_4dimensyeoneuro__  
Saeroun nae sesang eoje mannan naega anilgeoya geotbogiron__  
Ama ttokgata boigetjiman, geureon ppeonhan geotdeul gidaehaji ma__  
Imi 1 deohagi 1 dabeun jeoldaero 2 nah~ welcome to the night_

That's right!

_(Luffy)  
Selected vip wouldn't it be mind-blowingly awesome__  
Now we're on a rock rock rocket, just gotta keep your seatbelt fastened_

_(Ace)_

Oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari

_Oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam_

No you're not gonna shoulda woulda this and coulda woulda that

_Cuz we're never coming back to this trap__  
See those two full moons, you're the chosen knight__  
Go and spread good news, cuz we got not time_

(Both)

_Oneureun dugaeui dari, dugae, dugaeui dari__  
Oneureun dugaeui, dugaeui dal, dal, dari tteuneun bam__  
Two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons__  
(You know) tteona oneul bame__  
(You know) tteona oneul bame__  
(You know) two moons, two moons, two moon two moon two moons__  
(Ace)  
I'm good_

As soon as the song ended, the others burst into a loud standing ovation. "Thank you thank you." Said Luffy as he bowed. The others burst out laughing as they all clapped him on the back. "That was awesome as usual." Said Ichigo. Luffy grinned. If there's one thing that mattered to him it was that he had his friends' back always. But things certainly went as smooth as they are now. "So when is the album coming out man?" asked Lelouch. Luffy sighed. "Still working on some more material, hopefully before the year runs out." He said. Naruto smiled as he patted his friend on the shoulder. "Take it easy man." He said. Luffy smiled. Seriously it is good to have cool friends who wanted nothing than happiness for him.

_**There you have it. The first in the spin-off series. Still working on the others thus the reason why I took so long to upload any stories. Have any song suggestions for each character please tell me.**_


End file.
